New City, New Chaos
by rachelreverie
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione have arrived in LA on a mission, but unforeseen troubles and darkness have led them to Angel. Will the combined strength be enough to defeat the looming threat or tear these groups apart? Romances are sure to bloom.
1. Welcome to LA

Disclaimer: Obviously, I understand that all rights belong to the creators of the Harry Potter series, and Joss Whedon and the creators of Angel, respectively.

Set during season five of Angel, as they'll be at Wolfram & Hart. AU in that Cordelia is awake and well, and still no one but her and Angel remember Connor. Also, Cordelia never went evil. She is just normal Cordy – still gets visions and is her bubbly self. Basically, just pretend that the Jasmine thing never happened.

Harry Potter and co. set after Deathly Hallows. Voldemort has been defeated and whatnot.

Note: Chapters should increase in length later on.

* * *

><p>Harry looked from Ron to Hermione. Both of their faces were laden with distrust of the situation and reluctance to let him go.<p>

"Goodbye." He hugged them together so that Hermione's bushy hair was squished against his face and Ron's long arms were holding him tightly, not letting him go. "I'll write you. As soon as I land." He promised. Hermione nodded, Ron looked away. Their muggle clothes masked their identities on a superficial level, but Harry knew that it wasn't safe for them to come with him. There would be people that would still recognise them and their power, and without Voldemort as a reason or excuse for them to join him, he is facing this alone.

"But Harry," Hermione began, tears in her eyes. "What if you get hurt? You'll be alone." Her bottom lip was pushed out into a pout and finally Ron was looking him straight in the eye. Harry could see that they weren't letting him do this by himself.

"Fine." He said. They'd been through everything with him, and this would be no different apparently.

"Weren't gonna let you leave without us anyway, mate." Ron said, patting him on the back as he walked past to retrieve Hermione's little beaded bag.

"Everyone have everything?" Hermione asked, placing her hands out in front of her. Ron and Harry nodded, grabbing her hands. "Okay then. Hello, Los Angeles."

Suddenly the dirty walls of the old bathrooms of the Station disappeared. There was the sickening sensation that they were used to by now and they arrived in a brightly lit room, with music coming from behind some wall.

"Where are we?" Harry asked. Hermione looked worried, her brow creased in concentration.

"I don't understand. We should have ended up at the airport. That's the place I envisioned. It's the only part of LA that I've been to. I stopped there once when I was nine on my way to Vancouver with my family. We should have ended up in the bathroom at the second terminal. I don't understand." The frustration of not knowing was evident on her face. She was thinking of every possible solution and coming up blank. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Let's have a look around, wands ready." He led them out of the little room and into what seemed to be a bar. The music they could hear was suddenly louder and they could see its source. Karaoke.

Before they could have a proper look around, they were intercepted by a person in an eccentric suit that nearly caught their eye as much as his green skin and little red horns. They three looked at each other, their wands pulled out in front of them. "Where are we?" Ron demanded.

They heard him talking to someone, his American accent thick and sing-songy. He eyed them each speculatively.

"Welcome to Caritas, baby."


	2. You're at Caritas, baby

Reviews are really appreciated, whether they be complimentary or constructive. Really, just any reviews, please? Also, title name; "New City, New Chaos"? Any suggestions for a change or is that satisfactory? I can't decide.

Also, please not an edit to chapter one if not already noticed. The setting will actually be during a hypothetical season five of Angel - they are in fact working a Wolfram & Hart, rather than the Hyperion Hotel as previously stated.

* * *

><p>"We don't have time for this." Harry murmured, as the green person walked away. "We're not singing."<p>

Hermione and Ron agreed wholeheartedly. The horned being had insisted that they sing, and then all would be revealed. "What is he?" Ron looked at Hermione expectantly.

"I –I'm not sure." Hermione's lack of understanding and knowledge today was clearly worrying her. "I've never read about these creatures. Look, there are more. Lots of them." She pointed to the tables closer to the stage. There were plenty more strange appearing people, all with different features. "I think they might be demons." Hermione concluded.

"Demons?" Harry and Ron said together.

"I haven't read a lot about them because they aren't really touched on at all at Hogwarts. But I was reading something on how America has been run with beings not belonging to this world. They're in every country, but it seems that the vast majority have ended up here in the US. They're not human, and some are really quite dangerous. Others operate peacefully. I think we must have apparated here instead because of all the demonic power, it acts as a kind of hotspot. Can you feel this place? There's magic here. It's in the building. It must have drawn us."

"What do we do then?" Ron whispered; his face scrunching up as the one who called himself _Lorne_ approached them again_._

"So what's it going to be? A moving ballad, a fiery anthem?" He winked at Hermione, "You my dear, look like you could use a little escape. Perhaps a song would relieve some of that tension." Her face was still contorted with concentration as she gazed at him. "Just a little number, I won't even make you take the stage. I can tell you are new here. From the mother country as well? Just like Wesley." He smiled at them and nodded at Hermione in encouragement.

"What's a _Wesley_?" Ron whispered to Harry. He shrugged in response.

Hermione dipped her head with timidity before opening her mouth and beginning to sing. What came out surprised all of them. The little circle they were standing in was filled with loveliness and beauty at her sweet voice. It shook with nervousness but it didn't take long for it to become steady and confident. She stopped after almost a minute, her face red with embarrassment

"Darling, that was beautiful." Lorne was in awe, yet his features remained dark. "But honey, why don't we all sit down while we discuss what I felt."

"I see dark times. It's still unclear, but your futures are definitely intertwined, you three. Very soon things should make sense for you. I promise you that. I've been wrong before, but the amount of goodness that I can sense in your auras, even without the singing, is startling. I think you should see Angel. In fact, I insist on it. He'll help you with whatever is coming, 'cause sweetie, it does not look like fun." He gave Hermione a business card. He stared uneasily at each of them. "Look, they'll be able to do what they can, but I can't promise they'll be able to tell you much more than I can. I can't see any specifics, just that it's big, and it's bad."

"_Wolfram & Hart_?"__ They murmured in unison, finally turning to the little card in Hermione's hand.

They made their way from the club quickly, wary of the dark alleys that seemed to be everywhere. Harry was not scared of anything that he thought me might encounter, but the idea of the unknown unnerved him a little. There seemed so much that they didn't know.


	3. Angel

Well, I wrote these first three chapters weeks ago, before posting any at all, and from here on out chapters should be reasonably longer (Say, between 1000-4000). But I really will lose all interest if there are is no feedback. I don't want to feel like one of those annoying writers who complains a lot, but it is appreciated, if you wouldn't mind. And, I understand that this isn't a popular category. I mean, it's a crossover, so clearly there isn't going to be the traffic that a 'normal' story has.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron went into a near convenience store, trying to find directions to the <em>Wolfram and Hart<em>. Apparently it was some sort of law firm. Thus far they'd had no luck. Hermione was waiting outside, her wand tightly in her hand as she watched for anything. She was leaning against the brick building when suddenly hands grasped at her from behind.

Unable to scream with a hand over her mouth, she raised her wand toward her attacker. He flung it to the side with ease. She tried to pull away but he seemed to have inhuman strength. She couldn't budge. He turned her toward him so that she could see his face. His forehead was bumpy and horrid looking. His mouth was turned into an ugly snarl, with sharp teeth protruding from his open mouth. He leant into her neck, biting hard against her artery. His grip slackened as he drank.

Hermione screamed.

Harry and Ron burst out within seconds. "Stupefy!" Harry shouted, sending the attacker back almost eight feet away. Ron rushed for Hermione's wand and held her upright as she pressed down on her gushing wound. The man got right back up again. "Stupefy!" Harry shouted again, this time sending him further back.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, her energy lacking. "He's a vampire." Harry nodded.

Fire. Stake to the heart. Decapitation. Sunlight. "Got it." He raised his wand once more. "_Incendio_!" Flames burst forward toward the vamp, showering him in golden flames. Almost instantly he burnt up, turning to nothing more than dust. Harry ran forward to Hermione, joining Ron in trying to help he.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Harry said, holding her up with Ron.

"No…" Her voice was quiet. "Help me here. I don't… have time."

"But how, Hermione?" Harry asked in frustration. He felt so helpless.

Ron was practically crying, his lip trembling at the thought of losing her.

"Vulner… Sanentur…" She murmured.

"What?"

"Three times." She managed, becoming weaker and weaker from heavy blood loss.

"_Vulner_ _Sanentur! Vulner Sanentur! Vulner Sanentur_!" Harry looked down at her as the deep wound slowly closed up before their eyes. She gasped.

Ron and Harry were still huddled around Hermione, her blood on their hands, when someone else burst in on them.

Ron was knocked out first with a single blow to the face. Harry was next, but he dodged it instinctively. "_Levicropus_!" He muttered, his wand pointed at the man. The stranger was thrust into the air, hanging upside down. His long black coat hung over him, his spiked hair not fazed by the change in orientation. His arms hung awkwardly, a wooden stake still in his right hand.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

The man glared at him. "You're not vampires." He stated, he looked uncomfortable and angry. "Cordy said there would a vamp attack. Apparently the girl would be important and we needed to save her."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably while healing Ron, but he was up again in moments. He was furious.

"Tell me why I should let you down." Harry enunciated angrily.

There was no reply, until suddenly they were joined by two more men and a young woman. They were holding stakes and weapons. Hermione and Ron had their wands raised toward them.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione and Ron disarmed the newcomers; their weapons flew down the alleyway out of reach.

"Who are you?" Harry inquired; his voice firm.

"I told you not to bloody attack." A voice came from behind them, a familiar accent. His Platinum blonde hair was visible immediately even in the low lighting conditions. He walked up to them, not worried by the menacing wands in each of their hands. "There's no need to get angry." He patted Harry on the shoulder, a condescending act that Ron apparently felt the most. He stepped forward and punched the man in the face, disappointed when he barely even stepped back.

The man turned toward him, about to attack when the man with the prominent brown said, "Spike, leave them. Just get me down."

This distracted him. "You know, I quite like you from that angle. You seem less –" He was about to say something else when the levicorpus charm wore off and the dark haired man thudded to the ground. He stood up, brushing off his coat.

"Wizards I presume." He seemed extremely contemptuous.

"But Angel –" The woman began.

"Wait," Hermione interrupted. "You're Angel? The lawyer?" He turned toward her, his face showing the utmost scepticism. "Lorne told us to find you. He said you'd help us."

The group stepped forward. "You've seen Lorne? What did he say?"

"He made Hermione sing." Ron answered. "He said that something bad was coming and you'd help us."

Angel and his gang exchanged glances before turning back to us. "Come with us."


End file.
